


You Call Me

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mechanics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Burns, Hurt/Comfort, Mechanic Fili, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Fili is determined not to take any payment from (Y/N) for fixing her car, so they make a deal instead.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Fíli (Tolkien)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	You Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, my friends. This has been a long time coming. Thank you @strictlynofrills (tumblr) for putting this glorious version of Fili into my brain. Behold, Mechanic Fili. Happy Fili Friday!  
> {Warnings: Modern AU, Mention of minor reader injury from clumsiness/working with hands- minor cuts, burn, etc.}

Fili shook his head, glaring at the check (Y/N) was writing. He glared at the _check,_ not at her. Never at her. 

“I will not take that,” he said to her.

She smiled and kept writing. Her little fingers allowed the pen to sail neatly over the damned page that there was no way he was accepting. “You will take it,” she said, eyes flitting up to him for a moment. “I am a customer paying for your labor and for the parts that my car needed.”

“I already had the parts. They were sitting around. You’re doing me the favor by taking them off my hands.”

The pen stopped and landed on the desk with a click. “Are you saying you gave me old parts?”

Fili almost choked. “No! No, I would never- they’re fine parts, they were just- you were joking. And now you’re laughing at me. Very funny, (Y/N),” he said, nodding his head and trying his best to hide the smirk that was dying to shine through his features. 

She gathered her giggles and held the check out decidedly. “You’re taking this.”

“No,” he said, ducking out from behind the desk and moving into the shop. “Here are your keys,” he said, turning and tossing them to her. “Car’s out front, you’re free to leave now.”

_“_ Fili, wait!” she called, following him through a thin pathway between torn up cars and tool box sets. The old classic rock radio skipped as she passed it. “Fili!”

“So sorry, no customers allowed in the shop,” he called from behind a raised car. He sat on a dolly and slid backwards until only his legs were visible beneath the rusted sedan. “You’ll have to call on the next business day!” He heard her growl and he couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Fili, come-” he heard her sigh and when she spoke again, she was closer. “Come out here.”

“I’m sorry, I have other customers to take care of.” He peeked at her, seeing her faded jeans bent at the knees as she squatted on the ground next to him. Then he jumped, letting loose a surprised grunt when he felt her fingers in the front pocket of his pants. 

“There. Take it. Spend it. Buy a new radio.”

He flew out from under the car and sat up, reaching for the folded check she’d put in his pocket. “No-”

“Yes,” she begged, holding out a hand to stop him from defying her again. He took it.

“What happened? What is all this?” he asked, folding her hands in his, noticing several bandages on her fingers. Then came a bruised nail. A small burn on her wrist. His heart that had been soaring at the sight of her now sunk to the center of the earth. 

She shifted to kneel on the dirty floor. “I’m clumsy,” she said with a shrug. His heavy brows were like storm clouds over once bright sky eyes. She sighed. “Things break at work and I have to fix them.”

He smirked. “With all your maintenance skills.”

“They’re growing,” she said, teeth showing as she laughed. He gently flipped her hand around, his tender fingertips danced over the injuries and left something like medicine in their wake. “I slammed that finger in a door about a week ago. That’s a cut from a screw that wasn’t properly placed- which wasn’t my fault, I might add.”

“And this?” Fili asked, pointing to her wrist. He wasn’t laughing as she was.

“A soldering attempt gone wrong.”

His eyes closed. “N-no. No more. Something breaks at work- at home, _anywhere_ \- you call me.”

“Thanks, Fili, but I got it. You have your own shop to run without being at my beck and call.”

“Don’t worry about that. It’s not a problem.”

“I have it handled-”

“No one should be expecting you to do these things without proper safety gear and-and lessons! Soldering is dangerous without _practice_ , this could have been much worse than just a burn. I-I don’t want you getting hurt like this. These hands…” In a flurry of rage and despair and adoration, he’d grabbed her hands and brought them to his lips. He kissed them, holding her warm, sweet skin close as he said, “You call me.”

One hand slid free to loop a golden wave behind his ear. “I’ll call you.” She held his cheek, running her thumb along the dimple as she kissed the other side of his face. “I’ll call you as long as you take this check.”

He darted back from her, groaning. “You’re the worst.”

She stood, dusting the dirt from her jeans. He listened to her laugh and couldn’t help a mirrored smile from spreading over his lips. He laid back on the dolly and slid back under the dying car. “No customers in the shop,” he called.

“I know, I know,” she sang, her shoes clicking against the hard floor.

“(Y/N)!” He rolled until he saw her face. “Let me take you to dinner tomorrow night.”

He didn’t miss her trip as she turned to him. “All right.”

“We’ll go some place nice. I just got paid,” he said with a wink before sliding back out of sight.


End file.
